1. Field
The embodiments relate to safety flags, and in particular to safety flags including highly reflective material and lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety flags are required by state and federal laws on loads that extend a vehicles length and/or width. Typically, when a safety flag is required, a rag or plastic flag is placed on a load to enable other motorists and pedestrians to see the extended load. These “flags” or markers, however, typically do not meet the requirements of state and federal regulations/laws. Further, these rags or plastic material flags only work to apprise other motorists and pedestrians during daylight.